1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor for an electric motor, the rotor having a basic body on which is formed at least one bearing surface, to which at least one permanent-magnetic element is attached. The invention relates, furthermore, to a method for producing a rotor for an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotors for electric motors of the type initially mentioned are known and are used in many different ways. There are different methods for fastening the permanent-magnetic elements to the basic body of the rotor. It is known, for example from DE 10 2005 052 870 A1, to inject a plastic completely around the permanent-magnetic elements and thus fix them to the basic body. In this case, however, it is very difficult to hold the permanent-magnetic elements exactly in position during the injection molding operation. Since, in injection molding, the injection material is injected at very high pressure, the permanent-magnetic elements may be shifted in position on the basic body during the injection molding. The permanent-magnetic elements may also be glued to the basic body. This, however, is a very difficult and therefore costly process which also often leads to insufficient results.